Captain's starlog, Enterprise (NX-01), 2154
In 2154, at least twenty-seven log entries were recorded on the captain's starlog for the by Jonathan Archer. Entries The Xindi hatchery The following entry was recorded shortly after discovering the Xindi-Insectoid ship. The second entry was recorded by T'Pol while she was acting captain. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, January 8th, 2154. We've been in orbit for more than a day. The crew is restless, eager to resume our mission, but I'm certain my decision to stay was the right one." *"Acting Captain's Starlog, supplemental. We've resumed our course for Azati Prime. Major Hayes and his men have been temporarily relieved of duty. Doctor Phlox believes he has found an explanation for the 's behavior." The future Enterprise The following entries were recorded during the encounter with the Enterprise from the future. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. I've decided to proceed with Lorian's plan to modify our warp engines. Both ships have moved a safe distance from the nebula to avoid conflict with the Kovaalans." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. It's been five hours, and the other ''Enterprise still hasn't arrived. Repairs to our impulse drive are underway." Chasing the superweapon The following entry was recorded as ''Enterprise approached the Xindi weapon. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, February 13th, 2154. We're preparing to enter a Xindi vortex, thanks to some help from the aquatics. If everything goes as planned, we'll intercept the weapon in less than two hours. ''Enterprise may be coming apart at the seams, but I can't say the same for the crew. After nearly eight months in the Expanse they're ready to do what they came to do. No matter what it takes, no matter what the cost." Destroying a sphere The following entry was recorded as ''Enterprise approached a sphere. The second entry was recorded by T'Pol while she was acting captain. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've begun to formulate a plan, thanks to Hoshi, who's made some progress in decrypting the schematics." * "Acting Captain's Starlog, February 14, 2154. We're holding position at the coordinates where we were told to meet Degra's vessel. So far, there's been no word from them." Crossing into the Borderland The following entry was made shortly after crossing into the Borderland, but before encountering Doctor Arik Soong. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, May 17, 2154. We've crossed into the Borderland, three light years from where the Klingons were attacked. Still no sign of their ship." Chasing Soong The following entry was made as Enterprise chased Soong and his Augments. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. Doctor Soong and his Augments have escaped on a . Without any other leads, we've proceeded to the coordinates Soong gave us when we began this mission." Catching the Augments The following entries were made during the end of the "Augment Crisis." ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've rescued the pilot of the Denobulan shuttle. Fortunately, her injuries were minor. Trip and T'Pol are trying to enhance our sensors in an effort to find the Bird-of-Prey." * "Captain's starlog, May 27, 2154. Our actions at the Klingon colony appear to have satisfied the High Council. They've called off their plans to retaliate against Earth." Attacks on Vulcan The following entry was made shortly after the attack on the Earth embassy on . ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. ''Enterprise has arrived at Vulcan as ordered. Three days after the bombing of Earth's embassy, the death toll stands at 43 and I have lost my friend, Admiral Forrest. Vulcan authorities still have no lead on who's responsible." Recovering the ''Kir'Shara The following entry was made after T'Pol and Archer recovered the Kir'Shara artifact. ( * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. Administrator V'Las has been relieved of his position. His role in the embassy bombing is being investigated. For the moment, the conflict between Vulcan and Andoria appears to have been averted." Dr. Erickson's experiment The following entries were made during Emory Erickson's experiments with the transporters aboard Enterprise. ( ) * "Captain's log, supplemental: In preparation for Doctor Erickson's experiment, we've reduced power on all but essential areas of the ship." * "Captain's log, supplemental. We're entering an area known as the Barrens. There's not a star system within a hundred light years. Perfect conditions for Emory's test." * "Captain's log, supplemental. We've rendezvoused with the ''Sarajevo, which will be returning Emory and Danica to Earth." The Andorian peace talks The following entries were recorded at the start of the peace talks between the Tellarites and the Andorians. ( ) * "''Captain's starlog, November 12, 2154. We've arrived in orbit of Tellar Prime. Starfleet's ordered us to transport their ambassador to a neutral planet designated as Babel, where Earth mediators will try to settle a long-standing trade dispute between the Tellarites and the Andorians." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. Our battle damage has been repaired, and we've resumed our search for the alien vessel." Chasing the drone ship The following entry was recorded as Enterprise continued its search for the Romulan drone ship. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. For now, the truce between the Andorians and Tellarites on ''Enterprise is holding. But Starfleet has informed me of a new diplomatic crisis." The Aenar incident The following entries were recorded during the Aenar incident. ( ) * "''Captain's starlog, supplemental. A transport ship is returning the Tellarite ambassador to his homeworld, but Shran has offered to stay and help us track down the marauder." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've returned to ''Enterprise, where we received word that the cargo ship Ticonderoga is missing." * "''Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've arrived at the last known coordinates of the ''Ticonderoga." * "''Captain's starlog, supplemental. There's been no sign of any other marauder ships. We're returning Shran and Jhamel to Andoria." Launch of the Columbia The following entry was recorded as Enterprise returned to Earth for the launching of the Columbia. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, November 27, 2154. We've returned home for the official launch of our sister ship, ''Columbia. On a personal note, I'll also be saying goodbye to one hell of a chief engineer." Phlox's kidnapping The following entries were recorded as ''Enterprise attempted to recover their kidnapped doctor. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. I've asked ''Columbia to join us in our search for Phlox. We'll have a better chance of making it through Klingon territory with twice the firepower." * "''Captain's starlog, supplemental. Admiral has convinced the High Council to call off their sterilization program. They've promised to distribute Phlox's cure throughout the Empire." Encountering the Orion Syndicate The following entries were recorded during the encounter with the Orion Syndicate. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, December 27, 2154. We're on course for the Berengaria system, a potential site for the first in a series of proposed starbases." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. Harrad-Sar has turned over the coordinates of the planet he described. We're ''en route to verify his claims." * "''Captain's starlog, supplemental. The Orion women have been returned to Harrad-Sar, who's headed home at very low impulse." de:Logbuch der Enterprise (NX-01) (2154) Enterprise 01, 2154